Caffè Latte dan cronut
by Nara Endah
Summary: Walau cinta tak terucap, hatimu mendengar kata-kata yang terucap dariku. Tak pernah ada kata yang tersembunyi. Meski kini kita saling melihat dan tanpa bicara. Tapi hati selalu merasa. Seperti ribuan bunga api meletup. Meski tanpa status mengikat, tapi cinta itu tetap terasa ada./AU/For Black and White of Shadowind #Shadowindevent./


— _**Caffè Latte**_** dan **_**cronut—**_

Semua karakter di fic ini murni punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

~(^0^)~

**For Black and White of Shadowind #Shadowindevent**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**oOo—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Satu _Caffè Latte_ dengan ekstra krim," ucap si Pelayan dengan sangat fasih, tanpa perlu mencatat. Gadis pelayan itu kemudian tersenyum ke pelanggan kafe yang benar-benar ia hapal, "Dengan seporsi _cronut_."

Si pelanggan pria memandang datar kepergian si gadis pelayan itu. Ia beralih menatap jalanan Tokyo yang mulai ramai karena ini adalah jam-jam dimana para pekerja sudah harus kembali ke rumah. Seperti dirinya, yang semestinya sudah sejak tadi ia tiba di rumah.

Kebiasaan tidak-pulang-dahulu-dan-mampir-di-kafe ini bermula tepat setengah tahun lalu. Saat ia pulang kerja tepatnya, disaat dirinya dilanda lelah yang teramat karena pekerjaannya yang menumpuk, laki-laki itu berjalan seperti biasa melewati jalanan menuju rumahnya yang terletak di pinggir kota. Hatinya sedang bagus kala itu karena di rumahnya kini sudah ada sahabat dan tunangannya yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam khusus untuknya. Kebiasaan yang sudah lama mereka lalui untuk makan malam bersama.

Setibanya di altar rumah sehabis membuka sepatu kerjanya, lalu menggantinya dengan _uwabaki, _si laki-laki berseru, "_Tadaima—" _Setengah pintu baru ia buka, dan alangkah terkejutnya ia mendapat pemandangan yang menurutnya paling hina sekaligus menjijikan.

Ia mendapati tunangannya tengah bermesraan dengan sahabat terbaiknya—bahkan menurutnya sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak.

"Maaf sudah mengganggu kalian." Buru-buru ia palingkan kepalanya, menjeblak pintu hingga berbunyi sangat keras, lalu mengganti lagi alas kakinya menggunakan sepatu.

Luapan kemarahan tercetak jelas di wajahnya yang tampak lelah itu. Dilihat dari ia yang menendang sebuah kaleng minuman hingga terpental jauh mengenai tiang listrik. Bayangan menjijikan entah kenapa terus-menerus berputar di kepalanya. Saat Ino dengan manjanya begelayut di lengan Kiba, saat suara-suara erotis itu muncul, dan saat dimana bagian bibir mereka saling berpagut. Hal seperti itu yang irosnisnya tak pernah ia lakukan dengan tunangannya sendiri.

Malam itu berakhir dengan dirinya memilih untuk pergi ke klab-klab malam. Menghabiskan malamnya yang suntuk di depan gelas-gelas bir kosong, di tengah dentuman musik elektro. Berjam-jam dirinya berada di klab itu, menghabiskan lima gelas bir. Rekor terbesar dirinya yang biasanya hanya mampu menghabiskan dua gelas bir.

Dan kini efek dari bir-bir itu mulai menyeruak di tubuhnya. Tenggorokannya serasa terbakar sekaligus kepalanya yang seakan berputar melawan arah jarum jam. Oh, ia ingat, ia harus tahu jam berapa ini. Namun saat ia hendak melihat jam di layar ponselnya, ia terhenti sejenak, melihat foto dirinya dan tunangannya datar. Dan di detik berikutnya urat-urat kemarahan mulai timbul, berteriak sebisanya, lalu membanting kasar ponselnya hingga terpecah ke segala arah.

Beberapa orang yang berada di sekitarnya otomatis menengok ke sumber suara. Memandang heran pada seorang pemuda yang berlutut, meraung, dan menarik-narik rambutnya frustasi.

"Ada apa?" tanya seseorang yang sepertinya pemilik klab itu pada seorang pelayan perempuan. Lelaki paruh baya itu sedikit mendongak untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi di balik kerumunan. "Temari, kau urus pemuda itu."

Pelayan wanita yang tengah mengelap sebuah gelas terhenti, menoleh ke atasannya, "S—saya?"

Pemilik klab itu mengangguk, "Tentu. Kemarin malam kau bukannya mengatasi hal yang seperti itu juga?"

Pelayan bernama Temari itu mendecak, "Baiklah, baiklah, Baki-sama." Temari melepaskan apron putih bermotif kotak-kotak itu malas. Gadis bersurai pirang sebahu itu berjalan keluar dari meja bar-nya, menghampiri pemuda yang masih berlutut meraung tadi. Dengan hati-hati, Temari menyentuh pundak si pemuda dari belakang. "Tuan..."

Secara mengejutkan si pemuda menepis tangan Temari, mencoba bangkit tapi keseimbangannya tetap oleng hingga menabrak beberapa orang. Si pemuda berjalan menjauhi Temari yang kebingungan karena si pemuda berjalan dengan langkah zig-zag. Tentu saja pelayan itu memilih mengikuti si pemuda, memapahnya untuk menaiki tangga keluar. Yang anehnya kali ini si pemuda tak memberontak, membalas rangkulan Temari.

"Maaf, tuan, tempat tinggal anda dimana?"

"—Ngh—"

Temari mencoba sabar, "Tuan, apa anda tidak punya tempat tinggal?"

"—Engh—" si pemuda yang wajah serta telinganya sudah sangat merah itu menoleh sayu, "Distrik Shuk—ken—"

Mereka sudah tiba di pintu keluar, berdiri di pinggir trotoar jalanan untuk menunggu taksi. Temari melirik arloji birunya sekali lagi. Tepat pukul setengah satu malam.

Beruntunglah mereka tak lama kemudian sebuah taksi lewat, lalu memberhentikannya. Kali ini Temari sedikit kesulitan memasukan pemuda itu ke dalam taksi karena si pemuda kembali memberontak, "Distrik Shuken," ucapnya pada si supir. Namun belum Temari menutup pintu mobil, sebuah tangan dari dalam mobil menangkapnya. Temari menunduk ke dalam mobil, "Ada apa lagi?" geramnya.

"Ikutlah," igau si pemuda. Temari sangat ingin melepaskan pegangan tangan itu, namun tangan itu terlalu kuat untuk ia lepaskan. "Kumohon..."

Temari berakhir dengan menghela napas mengalah, lalu masuk ke dalam mobil. Selama di dalam taksi, Temari tak henti-hentinya merutuki bosnya yang menyuruhnya mengantar seorang mabuk yang tak dikenalnya.

Iris Temari mendelik ke laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu menyandarkan kepalanya, memejamkan matanya seperti orang tertidur. Kemeja putih corak garis hijaunya yang tampak berantakan dan jas hitamnya tampak sangat cocok di dirinya. Temari sekilas membaca _name tag _yang menempel pada saku jasnya. _Nara Shikamaru, _Temari membaca sekilas. Cukup lama ia tenggelam memandangi wajah pemuda tak dikenal itu. Ia berani bertaruh kalau laki-laki itu berusia kisaran 25-27 tahunan. Berbeda beberapa tahun diatasnya. Temari juga mengira-ngira pemuda itu mabuk berat dikarenakan masalah pribadi atau percintaan. Ia berani bertaruh itu.

"Maaf, nona, kita berhenti dimana?" si supir mendelik melalui kaca yang ada di depannya.

"Berhenti disini dulu," Temari memutar tubuhnya menyamping, mengarah si pemuda. "Tuan, dimana kita berhenti?" Temari menepuk-nepuk lengannya.

Si pemuda menggeliat pelan, "Itu. Yang ada dua pohon cemara," si pemuda menunjuk sebuah rumah yang terdapat di sisi kiri jalan dengan lunglai. Taksi kembali berjalan pelan dan terhenti lagi di depan rumah yang tadi sudah ditunjuk si pemuda.

Temari membayar ongkosnya, lalu mengeluarkan si pemuda dari dalam mobil. Gadis bersurai pirang itu lagi-lagi harus memapahnya sampai dalam, tanpa perlu mengganti sepatu si pemuda.

Yang didapati Temari setelah membuka pintu utama rumah itu adalah seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang tengah sesenggukan dan memeluk lututnya erat di pojok ruang utama rumah itu. Sadar akan kehadiran keduanya, si gadis tadi bangkit terkejut, lalu berjalan menuju keduanya.

Gadis itu hendak menggantikan posisi Temari—yang tentunya Temari sangat senang—tapi perlakuan yang didapat gadis itu adalah ia di dorong kasar oleh si pemuda. "Maaf—maafkan aku, Shikamaru." Ucap si gadis sesenggukan.

"Enyah kau dari sini!" geram si pemuda kasar. Si gadis terlihat sekali terkejut. Gadis surai pirang pucat itu kembali berjalan ke si pemuda. "Pergi kau, gadis murahan!"

Langkah si gadis terhenti tiba-tiba, mengelap air matanya dengan kasar, lalu beranjak pergi dengan mendobrak pintu hingga berdebam kencang, membuat Temari menutup kedua telinganya.

Si pemuda, yaitu Shikamaru kembali menepis papahan Temari, mencoba berjalan sendiri menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua dengan terhuyung. Temari tentu saja sedikit tak tega melihat pemuda itu seperti sangat terluka. Ia hendak kembali memapah pemuda itu, namun setelah ia mendengar debaman pintu lagi, ia urungkan niatanya itu.

"Kasihan sekali dia." Gumamnya. Ia sejenak berkeliling memandangi rumah kecil berlantai dua nan nyaman ini. Temari merasa pemuda itu tinggal sendiri di rumah ini, tanpa pembantu atau apapun.

Perasaan iba kembali menyeruak di hatinya. Ia tahu ini bukan rumah orang yang ia kenal, dan tentunya juga ia merasa sedikit tak sopan karena telah mengobrak-abrik isi dapur rumah ini. Tapi sungguh, ia hanya mencoba berniat baik untuk membuat bubur atau minuman penghilang mabuk dan mual.

**.**

**.**

—**oOo—**

**.**

**.**

"Ini pesananmu," si pelayan bersurai _blonde_ itu menaruh secangkir _latte_ dengan ekstra krim diatasnya dan sepiring kecil _cronut_ di samping gelasnya, "Kali ini kau tidak ingin pergi mabuk lagi, kan?"

Laki-laki yang memiliki rambut seperti seorang samurai itu mendelik, "Tidak."

Pelayan berperawakan dewasa itu menghela napas lega, mengelus dada, "Syukurlah. Kau tahu, 'kan, bagaimana susahnya aku setiap membawamu ke_ flat_-mu?" Temari berkacak pinggang. Sejenak ia tolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri. Pelanggan di kafenya saat ini hanya ada pemuda itu dan seorang wanita paruh baya yang ada di pojok ruangan. Ia dudukan dirinya di kursi depan pemuda itu.

"Hei, apa sudah ada perkembangan selama enam bulan ini?" ucapnya tengah berbisik. "Kau serius tidak mau kembali padanya?"

Ia yang tadinya mencoba mengacuhkan gadis itu lalu menoleh tajam, "Bukan urusanmu."

Si pelayan terkekeh kecil, mengepalkan tangan kanannya bersiap berhitung, "'Bukan urusanmu'? Lalu siapa yang kemarin-kemarin mabuk di klab tempatku kerja, memintaku untuk mengantarmu ke flatmu, dan mengigau minta dibuatkan minuman hangat?" Pelayan bersurai pirang terkuncir dua kebawah itu menunjukan angka tiga dari jarinya dan bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berkacak pinggang sebelah, "Ah, ya, tentu benar itu bukan urusanku. Bahkan kita berdua tak saling kenal dan belum pernah berkenalan secara formal, 'kan? Aku akan kembali bekerja. Senang bertemu dengan anda, tuan." Temari mengangguk singkat, lalu berbalik hendak pergi. Tapi sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Dia memberiku ini langsung." Ucap si pemuda samar. Si pelayan yang sudah setengah jalan kembali berbalik, berjalan ke meja si pemuda. Iris hijau gelap si pelayan menangkap sebuah amplop putih yang memiliki dekorasi dedaunan coklat rumit mengitarinya. Tangannya tergerak untuk mengambil amplop itu, lalu membukanya cepat diselingi irisnya yang melirik pemuda itu yang kembali menatap kosong jendela.

"Oh, ya ampun." Telapak tangannya beralih menutup mulutnya yang terbuka. Ia tolehkan lagi kepalanya ke mata pemuda beriris coklat itu. Dibalik kedua irisnya yang kosong itu, si gadis pelayan tahu persis pasti ada sesuatu yang rapuh di diri pemuda itu. Setegar apapun dirinya.

"Jika menurutmu aku menyesal, marah, ataupun tersiksa kau salah," si pemuda menatap pelayan itu datar, "Sejujurnya ... aku bahagia bisa lepas darinya. Dan aku yakin dia juga bahagia akan menikah dengan kakakku." Shikamaru menunduk untuk tersenyum pahit.

Si pelayan kembali duduk di tempatnya tadi, menatap iba pada pemuda yang ada di depannya, "Kau yakin tak apa-apa?"

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan, aku sudah sepenuhnya terlepas darinya," si pemuda melembutkan tatapannya, "Jangan sangkut pautkan aku lagi dengannya."

Temari tersenyum membalas perkataannya tadi, tetap menatap lurus iris pemuda tak dikenal yang ada di depannya,"Yah, baiklah. Itu bagus, menurutku." Si pelayan mengangguk mengerti.

Gadis _blonde _itu memilih bangkit dari duduknya, "Aku harus kembali bekerja," si pelayan menutup sisi sebelah kiri bibirnya dengan nampan, hendak berbisik, "Jika kau membutuhkan teman curhat lagi, kau boleh memanggilku lagi, oke?" dan si gadis harus benar-benar pergi meninggalkan si pemuda.

Pria memiliki rambut terkuncir keatas itu menatap kepergian si gadis, sedikit melengkungkan keatas kedua sudut bibirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—oOo—

.

.

.

"Oh, tumben sekali kau datang saat jam kerjaku habis," pelayan yang kini lebih sering ia temui menghampiri mejanya, membawa buku catatan pesanan, "Ah, kau mau cerita lagi?"

Si pemuda mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku ceritakan."

"Tunggu, aku harus mencatat pesananmu dulu," Temari beralih menatap serius buku kecil yang ada di genggamannya, mencatat sesuatu.

"Kau tidak menanyai pesananku dulu?" Shikamaru memincingkan alisnya.

Gadis bersurai pirang cerah itu mendecih, "Hei, tanpa ditanya pun, aku sudah sangat hapal," gadis itu berkacak pinggang. Si pemuda membalas menatapnya datar, sambil mengetuk-ngetukan jemarinya di meja, "Yah, baiklah, apa pesanan anda, tuan?"

Pemuda yang dipanggl 'tuan' itu menegakan tubuhnya, "Satu porsi _cronut_ dan _caffè latte _ ekstra krim."

Pelayan itu memutar bola matanya, "Sudah kuduga." Si gadis pelayan berlalu pergi, menyiapkan segala pesanannya.

Sementara si pelayan pergi, seperti biasa pemuda itu mengeluarkan sepucuk kartu pos dan sebatang pensil dari balik kantong jasnya. Ia lirikan sejenak melalui ekor matanya menuju gadis itu yang tengah membuat _latte_. Tangannya tampak lihai mulai membuat beberapa garis halus di atas kertas itu yang nantinya akan menjadi sebuah sketsa wajah. Tatapan matanya terlihat sangat serius mengikuti gerakan pensilnya, menoreh garis demi garis hingga lukisan sketsa itu sepenuhnya jadi. Sketsa itu menunjukan pelayan dengan apron motif pita, memiliki rambut yang terkuncir dua ke bawah, dan tangan si gadis seperti sedang menuangkan sesuatu. Sementara ekspresinya menampilkan senyuman lembut ke arah seseorang yang diajaknya bicara.

Shikamaru lagi-lagi kembali melirik seseorang yang berjalan menuju mejanya, dengan kedua tangannya yang membawa nampan berisi cangkir dan dua potong _cronut_. Pelayan yang berbeda dari pelayan yang sering ia temui itu kemudian menaruh cangkir serta piring kecil berisi _cronut_ di atas mejanya. Pelayan itu mengangguk, hendak beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu sebentar," si pelayan bersurai coklat itu kembali berbalik setelah di panggil si pemuda, "Kemana pelayan wanita berambut pirang dan berkuncir dua tadi?"

Pelayan itu berpikir sejenak, lalu menjentikan jarinya, "Maksud anda Temari-san?"

Si pemuda mengerutkan alisnya, "Namanya Temari? Kemana dia?"

Si pelayan mengangguk, hingga rambut coklat muda selengannya bergerak mengikuti, "Sepuluh menit lagi jam kerjanya habis. Dan—oh, ini hari terakhirnya bekerja di sini."

Matanya sedikit lebih terbuka mendengar kata 'hari terakhir'. Namun perlahan rautnya kembali normal, "Oh, begitu, ya."

Si pelayan mengangguk, "Apa ada yang anda butuhkan lagi?"

Tangan si pemuda bergerak untuk merogoh sesuatu yang ada di balik kantong jas coklat tuanya, lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu, "Maaf, tapi bisakah kau memberikannya ini?" si pemuda menyodorkan kartu pos.

Si pelayan menerima kartu pos itu langsung membelalakan matanya,"I—ini bukankah Temari-san? Apa anda yang membuat semua sketsa-sketsa di kartu pos untuk Temari-san?"

"Tolong berikan ini padanya. Dan jangan beritahu dia aku yang mengirimkannya."

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu." Si pelayan itu tersenyum penuh arti melihat kartu pos itu, kemudian berlalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—oOo—

.

.

.

"Temari-san!" seru si pelayan tadi, hingga mengagetkan satu-satunya orang yang berada di ruang loker. "Tebak, apa yang aku dapatkan untukmu!"

Temari memukul lengan pelayan yang baru datang tadi, "Kau mengejutkanku, Matsuri!" Temari mengerling dengan apa yang dibawa oleh pelayan bernama Matsuri tadi. Ia dapat memastikan gadis itu membawa kartu pos tak bernama yang terdapat sketsa dirinya. Temari memutar irisnya bosan, lalu membuka lokernya yang sudah kosong, hanya terdapat beberapa kartu pos bersketsa dirinya juga menempel di balik pintu, "Lupakan dengan yang kau bawa. Aku akan membuangnya bersama dengan kartu-kartu yang lainnya."

Matsuri berkacak pinggang sebelah, kemudian menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuk di depannya, "A—a. Kau akan terkejut dengan yang ini."

Temari mendesah bosan, kemudian bersandar pada pintu lokernya dengan melipat kedua tangannya, memperhatikan tingkah Matsuri yang mendadak misterius. Matsuri sedikit tersenyum jahil kemudian mengeluarkan kartu pos yang berada di kantung depan apronnya, "_Tadda!"_

Matsuri menunjukan sketsa wajahnya tepat di depannya, membuat Temari sedikit mengerjap. Namun reaksi Temari tetap datar seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, menatap sketsa dirinya dan Matsuri bergantian, "Apanya yang beda?"

Gadis itu menunjuk tepat pada pojok kanan bawah kartu dengan semangat, "Lihatlah, betapa romantisnya kata-kata ini. Dan dia sepertinya mengajakmu kencan buta."

Temari dengan cepat merebut kartu pos itu dan membaca pesan yang tertera di pojok kartu, "Walau cinta tak terucap, hatimu mendengar kata-kata yang terucap dariku," Temari menengok ke arah Matsuri yang mulai cekikikan dan kembali menatap kartu pos itu, lalu membaliknya. Terdapat foto menara Tokyo di malam hari terpampang indah di sana, dan sebuah kertas _note _kecil menempel di pojok kiri atas kartu, "7.00 p.m. Temui aku disini. _PS_: aku pesan _caffè latte _dan _cronut_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

—oOo—

.

.

.

Dengan terus berlari, kepalanya ia tolehkan ke segala arah hingga rambut pirang sebahunya mengikuti gerakan kepalanya, dan kotak berisi satu gelas berukuran sedang serta sebungkus _cronut_ bergoyang mengikuti tangannya. Sesekali ia tertunduk berhenti, menyentuh kedua lututnya sekedar mengambil napasnya yang ngos-ngosan. Tak lama ia harus kembali berlari menelusuri jalan setapak area taman menara Tokyo itu, berharap menemukan sosok itu.

Cukup beruntunglah dia, karena kedua penglihatnya menangkap pemuda bersurai seperti seorang samurai tengah membelakanginya, menatap ujung menara Tokyo dari bawah, dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukan ke kantong mantelnya. Temari menegakan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju pemuda itu diselingi senyuman.

"Semuanya tiga ratus tiga puluh _yen_," Temari menyodorkan kotak itu tepat di depan punggung pemuda itu yang kemudian berbalik. Si pemuda tersenyum sembari mengambil kotak di genggaman tangan gadis itu yang tetap tersenyum. "Asal kau tahu, _Cafè _kami tidak melayani _delivery order_, tahu_."_

Temari menyentuhkan punggung tangannya ke keningnya, mengelap bulir-bulir keringat yang mengalir di seluk pelipisnya. Temari masih tersenyum lembut memandang pemuda yang juga tersenyum padanya. Tangan pemuda itu tergerak maju, yang langsung disambut oleh genggaman tangan Temari.

Baik Shikamaru maupun Temari hanya terdiam tersenyum dalam posisi tersebut, serta pandangan mereka saling menelusuri wajah yang ada di depan mereka.

'Walau cinta tak terucap, hatimu mendengar kata-kata yang terucap dariku...'

'...Tak pernah ada kata yang tersembunyi...'

'...Meski kini kita saling melihat dan tanpa bicara...'

'...Tapi hati selalu merasa...'

'...Seperti ribuan bunga api meletup...'

'...Meski tanpa status mengikat, tapi cinta itu tetap terasa ada.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

—The End—

.

.

.

Oh, untuk _cronut _itu sendiri, cronut itu murni jenis rotipastry blasteran bentuk donat isi _croissant _yang hanya ada di _Dominique Ansel Bakery_, NY, USA.

Yosh! Akhirnya fic untuk #ShadoWindEvent kelar! *jingkrak*

—**Review—**


End file.
